bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheapshotfail
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your , and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!-- Kenpachi Kenpachi Zaraki is one of the 5 special war potentials of the Vandenreich. Different translations of the phrase do not make this any less true. If you continue to vandalize our pages by removing information, you will be banned from editing.-- I see you want to be banned. Very well, have it your way-- :You are adhering to no policies!! Our Translators stated this to be true so you are vandalizing!! And the POLICIES state not to edit war dun dun dun!! I love how both of you say that I am vandalizing when in all truthfulness you are the ones doing so. Me "edit warring" does not change the fact that I am right, rather shows your failure to comply with the policies. I would not have had to do so if you had simply accepted that you were wrong and gone on with your lives. And why is leaving off the 5 so bad? It's not like you can't fix it in 2 seconds if it is confirmed! So get over yourselves and I'm out of here. I can live without you morons in my life, I'm just sorry for all the people who are being deceived by your foolish speculation. ::Please, your single edit here does not give you the right to try and lecture us on policies you don't even understand yourself!! If you believe something to be incorrect, you take it to the talk page, it is against our policies to remove referenced information, regardless of how you interpret it!! We are members of the Committee whose role it is to enforce those policies, that is including, the reverting of removals of referenced information!! If a member or the team here reverts an edit, you ask why you don't get on your own little high horse of one edit and think you can rule some roost and continue to vandalize when told repeatedly to stop!! End of story!! :What speculation? There were said to be 5 war potentials, Kenpachi was said to be one of them. I don't know how you can't comprehend this. Do I need to put it in idiot speak? 5 special people, Kenpachi one, Ichigo another. Does that help? Perhaps now you can see that when someone is stated to be one of the 5 special war potentials, it means they are one of the 5 special war potentials.-- There are stated to be five special weapons, and Kenpachi is stated to be a special potential. I'm sorry, but a weapon is different than a potential. You sound so condescending that it sickens me, and you insulting me just made your point less believable and just confirmed that you have no argument if you have to result to insults rather than content. Stop with the assumptions and go back and actually READ the manga. I'll give you a link too to save you time, although I don't know why I should : http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c489/12.html and http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c505/17.html . If you insist on banning me to cover your shame, go ahead, but make sure to unban me when I'm right ;) :Even if you were right you would not be unbanned for your breaking of policies!! mmkay so I am banned for breaking policies but adding speculation to pages isn't breaking policies at all. I see how it is. And by the way, you said "even if you were right". Did you even bother checking or are you just trolling me, because there's something seriously wrong with a website whose admins troll users. :Linking one site of many translations proves nothing and the admins have done nothing of the sort!! You continue to ignore policies even now!! ::http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/505/17 http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/489/7. Oh look at that, the same word is used in both. And our in house translators already took a look and confirmed they are the same. So you can admit defeat now.-- I completely understand that different websites have different translations, but I have been to many websites as well and never found one that has that translation. I see why you think that, but perhaps you should question the validity of a translation that cannot speak in reasonable sentences. I don't know where you found this site, as I just google searched bleach manga sites and it wasn't even on the first five pages, and none of the sites on those first five pages have that translation either. Basically you have one piece of evidence on your side, but are facing a vast array of evidence on the other side. By the way, I also appreciate that you are actually talking reasonably with me now. Also, it's fine that your in house translators believe that, but how about 50 websites worth of in house translators? :Scanlators are all crap translators. Hell, most scanlators still use Halibel instead of Harribel. Moral of the story: Don't trust a scanlator's translations. Our translators here are well versed in Japanese and English, which you cannot say of most of the scanlation sites out there. Shonen Jump Alpha, the closest thing to an official english publisher there is, also has the same as Mangapanda. Mangahere is a speed site, they upload whatever scan comes out first. Sometimes its a mangapanda scan, sometimes its some other crap, but the only thing that matters is that the reliable translators all agree.-- Policies Hey!! I recommend you read our User Page Policy, it is against the rules to remove content from your talk page especially warnings regarding violations of policies!! Hope this helps!! That's convenient. That rule makes total sense, considering it is effectively prohibiting people from removing harassment from their own talk page. I don't even care about this site anymore, I just don't want my reputation tarnished by the crap you put me through 3 months ago. And no, archiving is just as unreasonable a solution. :Well that's just too bad. Because the rules aren't going to change because you whine about it. You can archive your talk page or you can leave it alone. The choice is yours, but removing content without archiving is not an option.-- I explicitly stated already that I don't give a flying s*** about this site anymore. If it has admins who care more about being right than about being accurate or reasonable, then why should I care about the site if they don't themselves (There was no reason for you to continue undoing my posts and calling it edit warring, since it was completely preference based and you refused to discuss it until you had already banned me). I came here for Bleach, not your pathetic abuse of privileges, and as such I will not stand to have my reputation tarnished over such. And don't think that you are all that, because quite frankly you are an admin on a wiki page, sir. I've am an admin on several sites myself, and I know quite well what is reasonable or not. Allow me to state it this way: since this site is ludicrous and has a policy that traps abuse and forces it on its victims, I can't do anything about it. However, that doesn't mean that it happening in the first place was right either. Please do not comment back, because this last section is for anyone who visits this page. And in conclusion, if anyone else reads this, I urge you to not take this foolishness seriously. Read through this, and consider everything yourself. :Nice book, but you were still wrong and your continued action will only get you banned again.-- How will me expressing my mind get me banned? That just proves that this was an abuse of power. I was only explaining it for anyone else who comes to this page. And at least if I get banned again, I've proven my point, and people who come will only see the truth. That enough would make it so that my reputation would not be diminished unjustly. Again, if you read this page, weigh the evidence yourself. I honestly believe that you will come to the same conclusion that I have, and if you don't care, then that works too. Thanks! --Cheapshotfail (talk) 03:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC)CheapShotFail User Page Policies Again I redirect you you our Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy as you have not been signing your posts which is part of our rules here!! Note, this is your second reminder about policy violations today!! Thanks for reading!! I did sign my last post, so I don't know why you insist on harassing me about this, as it is immature and unnecessary. Quit looking for an excuse to spam up my page and make me repeat this closing: Finally, to everyone who reads this, weigh the evidence yourself. Is this a case of someone messing up a site, or a case of a person genuinely caring about the wiki and getting abused by trolling admins. I'll just let things speak for themselves. --Cheapshotfail (talk) 04:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually the Unsigned tags I had to enter proves you were not obeying the rules and signing every message!! It is not harassment to give a user a warning for refusing to obey the policies of this site that keep everything in order!! If your reputation meant that much to you, you would not have removed referenced information, which is a gross violation of our policies; you would not have conducted an edit war with a member of our dedicated team, another gross violation of our policies; and you would not have accused our members of trolling just because you didn't get your own way, another violation of our insults and being polite policies; And you would not complain and blame the policies when you were the one who violated them instead you would be mature, admit you were in the wrong, thus were banned for repeatedly violating policies as you are doing so again just because you didn't get your own way!! The end!! Alright, this has gone on too far, and way too long. I have been the mature one here, and have tried to end this conversation 3 times already. You cannot accept not having the last word here, and want things to end your way. I refuse to argue with you anymore, as it is nearly impossible to win an argument when the other person is unable to accept being wrong. If you or I were truly wrong, there would be no argument. I am, and have been, willing to agree to disagree. You, on the other hand, have no right to accuse me of not accepting being wrong. Plus, I don't know why you insist on repeatedly continuing this argument. If you really did care about the wiki as you claim, wouldn't your time be better spent actually doing something with it? If anything, this further proves what I said about you two just messing with me. And if you truly did care about these "policies", you would have been willing to discuss the changes I was making before you banned me. on a side note, wiki chat moderators aren't technically employed, as one of you stated before. Not sure who. I happen to be an admin on another Bleach site. I know a thing or two about site management. And I do admit I was not signing my posts, but once I figured out how, I did. By the way, I use HTML. And lastly, as for all your arguments, you are rephrasing what happened to suit your side. Not that I'm entirely clear of doing that, but the truth is somewhere in between, not completely one side or the other as you claim. And speaking in a condescending manner never helps prove one's side, it just makes you look bad and infuriates the other person. That never helps reach a solution. I am, and have been, done with this. If you want to have the last word, fine. I'll continue being mature and seeking to end this foolishness. I will leave, so take potshots if you wish (if you haven't after your last comment). It is genuinely taking every ounce of self control I have not to just argue this out and yell and shout, so seriously we need to end this now. Just know this: I, surprisingly, don't hate you. I genuinely believe that we have escalated this from a misunderstanding. And I hope that you do well in your position as an admin. I just don't want things to have my name diminished when it shouldn't be. I'm sure you wouldn't either. --Cheapshotfail (talk) 05:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) If you are someone else reading this, please refer back to my previous closing on the previous article. Thanks. --Cheapshotfail (talk) 05:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Every ounce of self control?? Really?? Over a banning from a website you have contributed nothing to?? Wow!! You keep talking about ending it, my point is you were violating policies again and then you labelled my warning as harassment!! If you run other sites as you claim you would know that moderators and admins should administer warnings when someone violates the policies!! Also: *You never once said agree to disagree you claimed people were harassing you!! *My original message had nothing to do with what happened 3 months ago, you brought that up, I merely was advising you of the policies and why you can't remove messages so nothing you have done has been mature, it's actually been immaturely bitter!! *If you think people are being condescending for advising you of the policies, that's your problem, nobody's here!! That is a moderator's job, you were the one who blew it out of proportion!! *If you really were behaving maturely, you would have read and obeyed the policies before editing OR you would have obeyed them after being warned about edit warring!! You would not have claimed harassment which is not what happened!! You were told to stop violating policies, you didn't, so you were thus banned, as happens on every site to maintain control!! There is no harassment!! *After being told the policies, you, having never ever edited here, continued to insist everyone who spends a lot of time working here was wrong just because you didn't agree with it!! You blew up and started throwing unfounded accusations instead of just stopping after being informed of what you did!! So no, there was no "agree to disagree" in any of your "mature" responses!! *HTML or not, I linked you to the page that would have told you how to sign your name, you chose not to read it and bring up an argument that had nothing to do with removing content from your page, during which, you didn't sign your name so I had to give you another warning!! If you were being mature or calm you would have read the page I linked you to!! So in conclusion, you were not right nor did you ever state to agree to disagree when actually you were claiming everyone else here was wrong and when that didn't work you were claiming harassment and have continued to do so!! I gave you a reminder of the policies, instead of just accepting you were violating those policies, you started an argument again!! When you violated another policy I gave you another warning, and linked you to the same policy page that I had previously (which show you did not maturely take the initial warning into consideration) and you again decided to claim harassment!! I'm doing my job, get over it and stop making up lies to suit your own ends!! None of my initial messages had anything to do with what happened when you grossly violated policies before, you brought that up, ever so maturely, that is, it the definitely of mature has changed to "bitterly continuing arguments and claims that should have ended with the previous ban" yeah mature!! So anyway, end of discussion!! Since you won't be replying I've closed it for your convenience!!